This proposal requests funds to purchase a Bio-Rad confocal system which will attach to a Nikon Optiphot microscope. The standard configuration of this instrument will be purchased with the addition of a second laser and a software analysis package which are justified. Administrative mechanisms are described. Eight separate laboratories have proposed experiments using this instrument. These projects include: a) localization of labelled intracellular molecules, including double labelling experiments which will distinguish the locations of pair of molecules; b) three dimensional reconstruction of neurons and tissue interfaces; c) nerve tracing during development; and d) imaging of spatially and temporally resolved ion transients using fluorescent indicators. The microscope will become one of the core facilities at New York Medical College, serving the entire basic medical science community.